


Leather & Metal

by cupcakedreams



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakedreams/pseuds/cupcakedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at the pub turns naughty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather & Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Thor. Hiddles screen test.

It was very unusual to start a ‘Rock Night’ out with “Some Like It Hot” by The Power Station. I couldn’t resist putting in the request earlier in the week. I had already acquired my typical Smirnoff and I was sitting in the back waiting on my friends to arrive. All decked out in my purple corset, tight leather skirt, fishnets and New Rocks. I enjoyed a few songs, dancing in the booth. Yes, all by myself. I was starting to get a little bit bored when he walked in; hair slicked back, tight black shirt, dark blue jeans and leather jacket. I stared only for a moment. Didn’t want to creep the man out, but fuck, was he yummy. My friends eventually turned up and we talked about work and such. Oooh, fun! My Smirnoff was gone, so I offered to go up and get the beers.

"Hi there, I’ll take a Jack, a Bud, a Screwdriver and a Smirnoff, thanks." I said to the barman.

"It’ll be twelve." He responded, when a hand with a twenty appeared from almost nowhere.

"I got it." said a rather deep voice. I turned around, face to face with the yummy man from earlier.

"Thanks, you don’t have to though." I said, smiling.

"No, I insist, but only if I can get your name." He said, with a smile, full-fledged dimples and all, sending a shiver straight down my spine.

"Daisy and you are?" I questioned, looking up to catch his eyes beam.

"Tom. Here, let me help you with those," He replied, reaching out for the drinks. "Where to?"

I pointed over to the girls, as he followed. “Girls, this is Tom, he paid for this round. Tom, the Jack is Kat’s, Bud goes to Jules, the Screwdriver is Gemma’s and the Smirnoff is mine.”

Each girl, smiling and thanking him. I sat down next to Jules and Tom sat down beside me. All I could think was how good he smelled.

"So, Tom, never seen you at a Rock Night, what brings you out?" I asked.

"Long week, just looking to wind down and this seemed like the perfect thing for me." He answered, rubbing his beard.

Mmm, he was absolutely fit. I was starting to get hot and bothered sitting there. “Would you like to dance?” I asked, as the opening chords of “Bad Medicine” by Bon Jovi started.

"Sure." He said, as I grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. The DJ kept the hair metal flowing as Tom and I got closer and closer. I’m not sure how it happened, but we started grinding on the floor. He was a bit excited, I could feel his cock rubbing up against me. "Don’t look him in the eyes just yet." I thought, enjoying myself quite a bit. He grabbed my hips and continued to dry hump me as "Rock Me" by Great White played.

_Sweet little baby, oh don’t you go_

_You ain’t so innocent, I know_

_I know your heart’s like mine, oh yeah_

_And I will find the time to make you mine_

_And if your love goes bad, if it makes you sad_

_But I’ll be back for more at your door_

He started kissing the back of my neck, moving my hair to my right shoulder.

_Rock me, rock me, roll me through the night_

_Rock me, rock me, roll me through the night_

_Rock me, rock me, roll me through the night_

_Before the morning light, we’ll burn with love tonight_

_Burn with love tonight_

I so did not want to stop him there, but I knew if I didn’t that I would end up fucking him right there on the floor. I turned around to face him and whispered in his ear, “Hey, let’s go outside for a smoke.” This time, he grabbed my hand and we walked back to the table to grab my purse. As I grabbed my purse, the table fell silent, all three girls staring at me. I smiled, sheepishly. “Anyone else up for a smoke?”

"I’ll come with." Jules said, grabbing her drink.

I needed a breather, this was nuts. This incredibly fit guy was grinding up on me after just meeting me. Part of me wondered how often he did this, the other part of me didn’t care and wouldn’t mind a round or two in his bedroom. Jules took that moment to pull me out of my head, “I gotta go to the toilets, Daisy, come with?” Jules was the levelheaded friend, I knew exactly what she was getting ready to do.

"Sure, Tom, we’ll meet you back you inside." I said, turning back towards the pub.

Jules literally pulled me to the ladies toilet. “Wow, Daisy, damn… he’s fit and he seems to have a massive hard-on for you.”

"You have no idea. A massive semi." I giggled.

"You gonna take him to yours?" She asked, winking.

"It’s been forever since I’ve had a shag, so it is a possibility." I said, thinking back.

"Good on you, girlie. Things are starting to wind down and I think Gemma and Kat are ready to go. Whatever happens tonight, be safe," Jules said, giving me a brief hug. "You ready to get back out there?"

"Yeah, let’s not keep them waiting." I replied, opening the door.

When we got back to the table, Tom was staring into space, Gemma playing with her phone and Kat was making origami shapes with the Bud labels. “Ladies, we ready to go?” Jules asked, both girls nodded. “Well then, let’s make a move. See you Sunday afternoon, Daisy.” I gave each of the girls a hug and said my goodbyes to them as they said bye to Tom.

"And then there were two." I said to Tom.

"I got you another Smirnoff as they did last call while you guys were gone. You don’t have to drink it though." He said, smiling gently.

"I’ll drink it and then we can get out of here if you would like." I said, returning his smile. 

Tom took this opportunity to rest his hand on my knee, “I have really enjoyed hanging out with you tonight. I’m really glad that I met you. Not to make this awkward or anything, but would you like to come back to mine?”

A bit taken back at his request, I smiled shyly, “Sure, I would love to.”

I finished my beer off and Tom called us a cab. We left the pub and headed to his flat. We talked a little bit in the cab, but it was nothing of true substance. When we arrived at Tom’s, he paid the cab driver and ran around the cab to open my door.

Taking my hand, he led the way to his flat. He unlocked his door and we stumbled a little bit inside before he turned on the light. Suddenly, his lips were on mine.

"I’ve been dying to do that all night." He said, breaking the kiss. I grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him back into a kiss, this one a whole lot more spicy than the one before. I could feel him responding to my kiss in so many different ways. He backed me up against the front door and proceeded to feel me up. I grinded against him as his lips were on my neck again. We broke apart at the same time, questions in our eyes. I nodded as he took control, lowering us to the floor, pulling off his jacket. I kissed him, biting his lip hard. He then started his assault on my neck again, working his way down. He unsnapped the endless snaps on my corset, kissing and nibbling a new patch each snap. As he worked his way down, I ran my hand threw his hair, he ran his free hand up my skirt and slowly pulled down my fishnets. He unzipped my boots and pulled them off along with my fishnets. By the time he finished with my corset, I was dying to fuck him. He opened my corset to unveil my tits awaiting him. He bent down to suck each nipple, the moment his mouth was on my nipple, his finger found itself gliding along my pussy.

"Tom… please. I need this." He slid his finger in deep, sucking hard on my nipple, his finger found my sweet spot and he slid another in. Once he did that, he was relentless, he wasn’t going to stop until I came. I continued to moan out his name and he rubbed my clit.

"Let it go, Daisy. Let me feel it." That was all I needed to hear. I fell apart around his fingers. He then yanked down my skirt, leaving me naked and panting. I got my breath back and leaned upwards to grab the hem of his shirt and pull it off of him. My god, he was breathtaking under that shirt, positively cut. I ran my hand down to his jeans to unbutton them and I was greeted by the head of his cock. No boxers or anything holding that lovely piece of flesh back. I ran my hand over the tip as Tom started to discard his jeans.

We kissed a little bit in our naked state, rolling around on the floor. I ended up on top and I decided it was time, I needed to have his cock in me. I sat up and slowly lowered myself down onto him. He growled out my name as I moaned out his. I took my time at first, getting used to his length. He grabbed my hips like he did at the pub and lifted me up just a little bit, only to pull me back down rather quick and rough. “Fuck me, Daisy. Fuck me like you mean it.”

"As you wish." I sped up, riding his cock aggressively. Apparently that was exactly what he wanted, as he got much louder as I rode. He grabbed my tits and sucked the nipples hard to muffle his moans, which in turn caused me to get louder. My cunt started to tighten around him. "Tom, I’m gonna cum."

He only sucked harder and slammed me down on his cock as he started to cum.

"Daaaaaaaaisy, yes!" We each rode out our orgasm to the very end. I moved off of him slowly and laid in the floor with my head on his chest. He reached over to the couch pulling me with him, grabbing the throw off of it and wrapping us up in it. Within minutes, we were both out cold. 


End file.
